


isn’t that kinda gay?

by littlepoopy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, bi julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepoopy/pseuds/littlepoopy
Summary: "okay, so this wasn’t what alex expected from this conversation. two seconds ago, he was wondering whether or not she was homophobic, and she just came out to him. casually, too. like it was the easiest thing in the world. he was a little in awe, a little confused, and a little jealous."or: where julie asks alex if he wants to paint his nails, which leads to an awkward (and tearful) coming out from both of them. alex is a little surprised at how open she is about her bisexuality, and she teaches him about being gay in 2020.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 350





	isn’t that kinda gay?

Honestly, Alex’s relationship with his sexuality had always been a little rocky.

Not that any teenager growing up in the eighties was born confidently gay. They had all encountered their fair share of homophobia, whether they were out of the closet or not; having a rocky relationship with your sexuality was a bit of a shared experience for gay people. And Alex liked that. Not the homophobia; the fact that there were people out there who had lived through the same thing he had. He felt like he was part of a family, in a way, and although it wasn’t under the best circumstances, it was comforting.

He had never gotten around to attending a pride parade. After coming out to his parents and receiving a (predictably) negative response, he wasn’t super excited to celebrate his sexuality. Alex expected that he would get around to attending one eventually, once things with his parents had settled down and he built up the confidence to leave the house. He knew his sexuality wasn’t something to be ashamed of, no matter how much people had told him it was, and pride parades seemed like a beautiful way to celebrate that.

And then he died. It wasn’t the best conclusion to his coming of age story. To be fair, it wasn’t the conclusion just yet. Internalized homophobia had followed him into the afterlife. There was no escaping it. Maybe he’d just have a rocky relationship with his sexuality forever. 

It was a few weeks after he was revived (?) as a ghost that he realized how wrong he was.

“Alex, what colour do you want?” Julie was slumped over her bed, rummaging through a box of nail polish. “I’m thinking pink, because it matches the sweater you wear all the time. But if you want something else that’s totally cool. Maybe baby blue?” 

Predictably, Alex was a little bit in shock. He hadn’t technically come out to Julie just yet. He left the world in the nineties, where you had to be careful who you were out to. Julie didn’t seem like a homophobic person so far. Alex was still wary of trusting new people. But how in the world did she figure out that he was gay? Was he that obvious?

“I don’t know,” he laughed, frozen in place. “Isn’t that kinda… gay?”

Again, do not get Alex wrong. He was proud of his sexuality. But if Julie was homophobic it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t think she was, but maybe she was testing him. Maybe if he let her paint his nails she’d figure out she was gay and would kick him out of the band. Alex could not handle something like that three weeks into the afterlife.

Julie’s eyes widened. She immediately dropped the nail polish box she was fiddling with and looked up at him, surprised.

“Listen, I know you guys are from the nineties, so you’re a little behind the times, but that is not an excuse to make mildly homophobic comments. If you don’t want to paint your nails, I completely respect that, but men embracing their femininity is not gay, and I don’t appreciate you saying that.” 

Oh. Oh fuck. Alex was the furthest thing from homophobic.

“Wait, no! I’m sorry.” He was panicking a little bit, now, because that was admittedly a dumb thing to say, and now Julie thought he was a terrible person. “I’m not homophobic, I promise. I don’t know why I said that. Of course painting your nails isn’t gay. Not that it’s a bad thing to be gay. ...right?”

So maybe he was still a little hesitant. 

“Thank you for the apology. And obviously being gay isn’t bad. I’m gay. Well, bi. Very bi.”

Okay, so this wasn’t what Alex expected from this conversation. Two seconds ago, he was wondering whether or not she was homophobic, and she just came out to him. Casually, too. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. He was a little in awe, a little confused, and a little jealous.

“Wow! Congrats! Um, okay, sorry, what does bi mean?”

“Oh, I like more than two genders. So boys, girls, and non-binary people. Bisexual.”

He had no idea what non-binary meant, but he wasn’t about to ask her. His brain was already overflowing with information. Julie was bi? He didn’t know it was possible to like more than one gender. Julie was so open about it, too. He wanted to say something supportive that would make her feel loved and accepted, but his mouth couldn’t really form words. The only sound he could produce was a big, pathetic, sob. And a few more after that. Immediately, Julie was afraid she’d upset him.

“What’s wrong? I’m sorry, you don’t have to paint your nails if you don’t want to. Are you okay?”

Admittedly, he cried on her bed for longer than he wanted to.

“I just… you’re so proud of your sexuality. I didn’t even know this stuff existed and you’re so open about it.” Or at least that’s what he cried to say through his tears. “And I’m so gay! So, so, gay, and I thought you might be homophobic five minutes ago, but you’re not, and you’re gay, and I’m gay.”

Julie’s gaze softened as she laid down beside him.

“Alex, I am so proud of you for telling me that. And I wish I could give you a hug right now more than anything. I know it’s not under the best circumstances, but I’m glad you’re here to see a world that accepts you for who you are. You are so loved.”

That just made him cry more, but he was okay with it. They were happy tears. He hadn’t come out to someone since his parents, and it’s safe to say that that went horribly. This was such a different reaction than anything he’d ever experienced. And… holy fuck, Julie was bi. He’d never had a gay friend, and he was so happy about his first. 

Once he stopped crying as intensely, Julie showed him pictures of her and Flynn (who was also bi, apparently?) at a pride parade the year before. It was bigger than he’d ever imagined. He learned that the bi flag was pink, purple, and blue, and it was draped across her wall. Julie told him his flag was blue and green, which he was a little upset about (blue and green were the worst colours, come on!). She made him feel more loved and accepted than ever before. He decided that the future was ten times better than the nineties. Julie made sure to paint his nails pink before he left, to match his sweater.

Alex left her room with a tear-stained face and pink nails. It wasn’t too different from his look the following year, when he followed Julie to the pride parade. And although no one could see him, he had never felt so loved.

So, maybe Alex’s relationship with his sexuality was still a little rocky, even after meeting a long-haired ghost boy who he was very gay for. And maybe he’d be a little rocky forever. But he was working on it. Julie was right, he was loved, and he was more proud of his sexuality than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) 
> 
> i've never posted on here before because i seriously CANNOT commit to a long story so i figured i'd start with a bunch of one shots (currently on a jatp kick but we'll see where this goes). basically this is just a super self-indulgent one shot of julie and alex coming out to each other because i've decided julie is bi af and a bad bitch.


End file.
